1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interchangeable lamp apparatus having a detachable plug which is positionable in one of a plurality of orientations with respect to a base of the lamp apparatus and a construction of the base protects against undesired electrical shock when the plug is detached from the base.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional lamps have a base or stand and a bulb which is insertable into a socket disposed within the base or stand. While these conventional lamps may provide adequate light, they also have several disadvantages.
One disadvantage of conventional lamps is that if the base is connected to a power supply with the bulb detached from the base, there is a substantial risk of electrical shock, for example, if a person places his or her finger or another conductive object in an open socket of the base.
Another disadvantage of conventional lamps is that an attached bulb is limited to one orientation or position with respect to a base. Conventional light bulbs are inserted into the base and rotated to a position where a conductor of the bulb contacts the socket within the base.
It is apparent that there is a need for a lamp apparatus having a base with interchangeable decorative bulbs of different size, shape and/or color. It is also apparent that there is a need for a lamp apparatus having a base design that minimizes the risk of electrical shock when the plug is in a detached position. Further, it is apparent that there is a need for a lamp apparatus wherein the plug is positionable in a plurality of orientations with respect to the base of the lamp apparatus, so that the decorative bulb and the base can be arranged in different aesthetic combinations.